


closure

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [22]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, I’ll add more tags later, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Shaolin receives an unexpected guest at his place of employment.





	closure

**Author's Note:**

> this was written and finished last year and for some reason I never posted it. my apologies.

The summer passes by so quickly that it surprises no one. School starts again, and it starts getting busy, meaning no one has much time to hang out. It doesn’t affect Shao that much, because he’s working and the store is flourishing now that the holidays are coming up, right after Halloween in a few weeks.

He’s stocking the shelves with candy when a customer approaches him. “Hey do you know where the—“

Shao turns around, and freezes in place. Fuck, this is just like his fucked up dream again. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Cadillac, who’s mostly been missing in action, shrugs. “Had go run a few errands but it seems like the mystery of Shaolin Fan-Faggot’s disappearance has been solved.”

“Not now, and _definitely_ not here,” Shao hisses, hoping his supervisor is nowhere in sight to see this.

“Calm down nigga, i’m not gonna interrupt you making your bread and butter.” Shao ignores Cadillac’s softened look and resumes stocking the shelves. “We do need to talk though.”

Shao lets out an audible snort. “The fuck we need to talk about, _Clarence_?”

“A lot, _Curtis_ ,” Cadillac snarls. “At least, let me know when you ain’t workin’.”

“As if I trust you to tell you when i’m free. Nigga, you got me all the way fucked up.” Shao moves on to another part of the candy aisle and starts putting away the bite sized Skittles. “I’m not about to entertain _any_ of my abusers so they can explain why they sorry for beatin’ the shit outta me, and then go and beat Leon for information. Now, you can ask your previous question before you found out who I was, or you can pay for your shit and get the fuck out.”

Shao heard nothing for a while. “Mom’s dead.” It surprised the fuck out of him. How the fuck did Annie die, and when? “I know you gonna ask me when and how. It was recently, and she had lung cancer, stage four. She wasn’t lookin’ well for a while before that. She wanted me to find you before she died but I never did. Never entertained the thought of it, actually. Just ignored it ‘cause I knew what she was gonna do once you showed your candy ass.”

“And i’m supposed to thank you for keepin’ me under wraps?”

“I don’t expect no thank you,” Cadillac replies.

“So, then, what the fuck? Why you really here? You think I give a shit about Annie dyin’? The same woman who _raped_ me?”

“No. She was terrible to you. I understand if this brings you satisfaction. At least you ain’t gotta watch your back no more, because she ain’t alive and i’m sure as hell ain’t gonna keep lookin’ for you.”

Shao knows he’s right. It brings some relief, satisfaction, and grief that he no longer has to feel like he has to hide from both Annie and Cadillac because of his past bullshit. He can live his life. It’s almost like closure. “So what you gonna do?”

“Demolish the club, make it into a recording studio, revive disco from its undeserving death,” Cadillac replies, his tone laced with hella sarcasm that makes Shao grin. “I don’t know man. That club been closed. Sometimes I feel like burning it down and acquiring the insurance money so I can get the fuck out of the Bronx. They can make it into an apartment complex for all I care. We all know that’s what BumBlasio is doin’.”

“Do what you gotta do.”

“Anyway, where’s the fucking detergent? That’s what I was gonna ask you.”

Shao rolls his eyes a little. “Last aisle.”


End file.
